


Movement

by yell0wmossymarsh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 1st post of my, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Paradise Found, They have a secret base far from all the action, brainrot, fundywastaken, gonna get married, so domestic save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yell0wmossymarsh/pseuds/yell0wmossymarsh
Summary: Gently Fundy with the hand he used to pull  Dream up took it into his own, while the other placed itself to the small of Dream's back. The blonde had draped an arm to the top of Fundy's shoulders, humming to the music, and began swaying slightly off beat. Fundy nuzzled once again back into the crook of Dream's neck and listened to the soft hum at the back of Dream's throat with the soft repeating of the words playing to the vinyl record.- Or -Fundy comes home from the disaster that was Minx's wedding, to his own fiance and talk about their own plans for their wedding while, dancing peacefully under the starry night sky.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 199





	Movement

**Author's Note:**

> if either mentioned party is uncomfortable with their depictions in this work i will take it down faster than my realization that either saw this.

Fundy approached the front door of his home, back weighed by the diamond swords that were distributed as "party favors" from the terrible mess considered as a wedding of sorts of a failed attempt at a celebration of matrimony. He lazily opened the door and clambered out of his shoes, and from the living room he heard the familiar sound of shuffling from the couch. A tall blonde had emerged into Fundy's sight as he dropped his loot and loosed his tie. He felt elated at the smile that had grown on the others face as he pulled on the sleeve of the familiar green sweater to the living room that smelt of cinnamon and apples, plopping down on the couch and wrapping the other into his lap. Dream laughed at the introverts cute way of recharging and proceeded to play with the ginger hair that spread wildly near his chin while the face of the owner it belonged to nuzzled into the crook of his neck. 

After some quiet moments had passed the blonde spoke up ¨Care to share as to why there are now swords in our doorway?¨ 

Fundy looked up at the masked man in his lap, slightly making distance between their close proximity enough to be face to face, barely even socially recharged and now looking to the length of his partner's hair. With a raised hand touched the closest tips of the blonde hair and starred a bit blankly. 

" Your hair's gotten pretty long, " The ginger smiled. "I like it." Fundy watched as his partner's cheeks had flushed a shade of pink, growing at his ears and parts of the masks that weren't covered were easy indicators for Fundy to tease. 

" Oh shut up and tell me how it went, your putting away those swords too!" Dream shouted at the satisfied look on Fundy's face which turned into a pained look at those words as well as the blonde moving to sit beside the ginger. 

"The wedding, was a terrible mess; when I first got there I was bored out of my mind! " Fundy threw his arms and head back onto the side of the couch, shouting into the air above him. " Of course I socialized, sorta needed that, but then getting into the meat of the wedding, turns out our Gogy and everyone else Minx has dated, even her fiance was unhappy with this wedding." 

Dream scooted closer and Fundy put his arms around the taller man, and lowered his voice a bit as to not yell in Dreams face. 

"But get this, Conner really had a thing for one of Minx's friends and wanted to marry said person instead, turns out she rejected him as badly as everyone had previously rejected Minx." Fundy snickered to himself at that. "Techno made a speech and had to replace 'relationship' to 'friendship' and it was hilarious, though I do feel bad for Tommy and Tubbo who were lost in confusion, luckily Wilbur took them home before the chaos of an after party."

Fundy picked his head up again and faced the door way, Dream followed and listened. 

" I was gonna come home with some pretty sick armor, god apples, and potions but Techno kinda pigged out, stole it all and was going around attacking people. Best I could do were those swords." Fundy looked down to the man in his arms and smiled in approval. 

"What about after techno started attacking people?" Dream smiled back and intertwined his fingers with the other next to him. 

"Eh, not much, you know our friends, if anything they started asking me when is ours literally while we were being chased." Dream's face had slightly a downcast look to it and moved to sit on the edge of the couch. Fundy's face mixed into confusion by Dreams movement. 

"Speaking of .. " Dream trailed off a bit before turning his head again to Fundy. " I couldn't help but think about what Wilbur about us, when he first found out about us he wasn't too happy, and when you told him we were engaged he didn't look too thrilled to see me. So the... wedding, I don't want to imagine the look he'll give me this time."

Fundy pulled Dream into a hug and brushed away the hair from in front of his lovers face. A small pained look had made his face but placed little kisses onto the blonde's head.

"It shouldn't be too hard for him to learn to love you, we had to get past that ritual to get here. Trust me when I say that he voluntarily came to check on how you were doing when I had to leave your bedside, and when Id come back he'd look relived to see you still breathing, just as much as I was, that week was absolutely terrifying for everyone honestly I'm strangely grateful."

Dream remembered waking up to a bright light that day and coming to see Fundy asleep, cooped up in the corner of the room in Skeppy's mansion where they had decided would be best if the dreamon tried to do anything without Dream being conscience to stop it. He remembers the heap of blankets and small tucked away stack of clothes neatly sitting on the bed side table, the dimply lit room, the way Fundy perked up when he noticed the sound of moving that wasn't his own. 

The memory was a fleeting one, as the ginger got up from his spot from the couch and walked over to the jukebox in the corner of the room. 

"We've been doing so well, there should be no reason as to why we should worry about what Wilbur has to say, and even so his opinion didn't sway my decision in proposing." Fundy picked a vinyl record that played soft cords of a synth and piano. He then turned to Dream and extended a hand to the sitting man, to which the he took the hand and was hoisted up to his feet and chest to chest with the man in front of him. Dream lingered on their hands for a moment, their matching wedding bands on their fingers which lead to a soft smile creeping onto his face.

Gently Fundy with the hand he used to pull Dream up, intertwined it into his own, while the other placed itself to the small of Dream's back. The blonde had draped an arm to the top of Fundy's shoulders, humming to the music, and began swaying slightly off beat. Fundy nuzzled once again back into the crook of Dream's neck and listened to the soft hum at the back of Dream's throat with the soft repeating of the words playing to the vinyl record. 

The two after some time had swayed enough to be in the space between the patio and the couch, Fundy leading them there to be able to barely see the stars out that night. 

"How about this? I do everything in my power to make our day the most wonderful day you've ever hand?" Fundy said thoughtfully recalling his day. 

"You're getting my hopes up, but you haven't failed in impressing the hell out of me; so I'll hold you to that." Dream smiled brightly from under the mask. 

"I'll get the biggest cake and make sure the venue is fun for everyone!" Fundy spun Dream around and the sound of laugher escaped from the man's mouth as they continued their dance to the patio where the warmth from inside had dwindled to a chill breeze and the platform was bathed in the soft light of the few lanterns scattered about, flickering and dancing along with the couple.

"May I?" Fundy had gestured to the mask he'd grown ever so accustomed to seeing daily. The blonde had faltered in step to their rhythm for only just a second. 

"O-only if your comfortable with it of course, you don't have to listen to m-" 

"It's alright." Dream had taken a short step back and Fundy could only watch as the ribbon that secured the mask to his fiance's face had fallen to the sides of the man's shoulders and the mask that hid away the most crucial of features reveled the eyes and nose no one that wasn't close to Dream got to see usually. Even the times where Dream would get into a fight and the mask of porcelain would break, no one got to see his face. Not even the British brat that would purposely start fights could see Dream's features. 

Fundy couldn't help but breathe out his nose and smile wider as his eyes met with deep green ones, Dream's face had a dusted shade of pink on his cheeks and nose that wasn't too foreign to Fundy but still made him breathless, especially with the lighting, illuminating just right for its only purpose was to make Fundy feel so special.

Dream sheepishly looked up from his mask and put it aside on a chair nearby. Fundy excitedly pulled the other into his arms again, before Dream new it they were dancing again. 

"If its for you I'd make anything babe!" Dream noticed how the others tail had picked up speed in tandem with his words and laughed to the man getting so excited. 

Dream felt his heart flutter as he could clearly see the honey hazel swirled eyes looks at him with not a sense of satisfaction like if he were to show it to someone outside of this space. He had found that Fundy held no expectations and was neither disappointed by what he saw. And it gave him a warmth inside.

They continued to dance, the crickets of the night spoke louder than the hush whispers of the two who swayed under the stars. The weight of wars and sides could only creep at the edges of this home. But inside none of it mattered. All they needed was eachother in their fleeting moments before expectations could take their attention in the morning. But that is the morning. Tonight was for them.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, hopefully not too bad as a first work ever :)
> 
> i just believe this tag needs more love....


End file.
